Cuando no queda nada
by Tubbiefox
Summary: Un fanfic de Naruto relatando la vida de los Akatsuki y demás personajes en una Konoha al borde del colapso. Seguramente muy diferente a los de Akatsuki que acostumbran leer —primeramente, porque es bueno—. Universo Alternativo.
1. Akatsuki, lectores lectores, Akatsuki

.

Esta historia es muy preciada para mí. Formalmente es el segundo fanfic que hice, que resultó del primero —un drama/comedia de Naruto ambientado en la secundaria; seguramente una de las primeras ideas que se nos vienen a la mente con fanfics, sobretodo de Naruto—. Antes era "¡Akatsuki, Organización de Enfermos Mentales!", y luego "Akatsuki: Organización de enfermos mentales". En serio que no soy bueno para títulos .-.

Con esta última versión planeo darle cierre a la historia, y se lo daré de la mejor manera. No se dejen engañar por el primer capítulo, como el nuevo título expresa es una historia algo seria; pero siempre con su lado cómico. Y también, aunque Akatsuki sí es el protagonista principal, los demás personajes de Naruto se involucran bastante en la trama, que a partir del cuarto capítulo se va dando a conocer.

De último, será larga. Con capítulos entre 1500-2500 palabras, quizá unos… 30.

Se necesita haber visto Naruto hasta la pelea Naruto-Nagato para entender todos los chistes, los de Pain principalmente.

Palabras del capítulo: **1856.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La obra de _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí.**

* * *

**_Cuando no queda nada_**

**Capítulo 1: Akatsuki, lectores; lectores, Akatsuki**

Es una constante lucha vivir en Konoha. Los precios suben, el trabajo escasea. Desde el golpe de estado al Presidente y el Consejo la ciudad se emonizó: el comercio con las demás naciones, no, la entera red de comunicaciones con toda cultura extranjera desapareció. ¿Quién querría venderle sus papas a gente tan revoltosa? Eventualmente la sociedad se reformuló en una pautada por el crimen; algunos desertaron añorando un nuevo comienzo…

—Y el Pito Award para la Organización Criminal Favorita de este año es para… ¡Akatsuki!

Estaban en una buena racha, era su segundo gane consecutivo y ya eran temidos por muchos. Para haberse fundado de un momento a otro Akatsuki prometía ser grande. Quizá no congenien en su vida cotidiana, pero en el trabajo encuentran la manera.

Era tiempo de parranda ahora. Montaron la camioneta y dieron marcha, Pain al volante. Es el líder. Poderoso, sabio, darks. Aporta ese aire de maldad en las pancartas publicitarias con su expresión severa.

—Recuerden firmar el contrato —comentó al resto antes de subir al vehículo.

Hidan tomó una de las 8 hojas.

—¿Era en serio eso?

—Primer párrafo, tercera línea.

Le dio una ojeada. _"Sí, era en serio"._

—¿Contrato? —se unió Kakuzu. Hidan le pasó una copia.

—Que no se responsabiliza en caso de suceder algún accidente, y nos causara heridas graves, o la muerte.

Pain era todo un caso a veces. No es que fuera un mal conductor, es sólo que en sus momentos de lucidez trataba de alejarse del mayor número de situaciones problemáticas, en los momentos que su personalidad piloto estaba en conciencia. Pain padece de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, seis personalidades en total. A un lado del Pain que vela por el éxito de la organización contrastan sus demás álter egos: Troll Pain es el más problemático; unas pocas veces al día se ve a Pain Paranoico, amigable, pese a todo; Forever Alone Pain es un renegado; Pain Payasa, pues... Y Pain con maestría en Administración y Dirección de Empresas Orientada al Manejo y Lavado de Dinero es fundamental como ninguno.

—Por favor, ¡ve más despacio! Sabes que estoy mareado.

—Te dije que cambiaras esa agua de tu pecera. Llevas casi una semana con ella —resopló Konan, la hembra del grupo. Y tenía razón, de hecho. Kisame nunca aprende. En Akatsuki es de los mejores para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y muy bueno con las armas también, pero es el centro de bromas en el equipo, y cómo no, es azul y tiene un cristal en la cabeza cargado de agua a manera del casco de un astronauta; ¡sus ojos son unos diminutos círculos blancos con un punto negro en su centro, por Dios! Y de paso nunca cambia el agua del casco-pecera y termina toda llena de mugres que salen de sus orificios.

Deidara giró hacia la cabina del conductor. —¿A dónde vamos, por cierto?, ¿a Ichiraku's Burger de nuevo? Porque te lo digo, me estoy cansando de esa comida.

Pain esperó un momento para responder. Así, en veces, se creen ignorados y dejan de esperar una respuesta.

—¿Pain? —persistió.

—Comerás lo que te imponga, Deidara.

Pain a veces se sentía como una madre viuda y frustrada cuando trataba con Deidara. Nunca acata sus órdenes, quizá porque él mismo se acostumbró a ser una autoridad. Era la cabeza del Escuadrón de Bombas en el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional Uchiha. Y si esa sección no se hubiera volteado al campo terrorista seguramente mantendría su puesto. Junto con Itachi han hecho historia con sus planes tan elaborados, son para muchos la razón del prestigio de Akatsuki.

"Si queda tiempo, y tiene cable rojo, se puede desactivar", es lo que siempre dice.

—¡Zetsu! —gritó Kakuzu exasperado. Desde que salieron de la casa Zetsu ha estado tarareando una tonada que a él le resultaba altamente irritable. —Para, ya.

Es insólito que Kakuzu conserve todavía algunos sentidos para la edad que tiene. O la vida, en todo caso. Aunque su éxito como actor se deba precisamente a su caducada apariencia. Comenzando con una actuación brillante como el zombi hambriento #38 en _El Despertar de los_ _Muertos_ se abrió paso a papeles más significativos, siendo el súper zombi líder en _Soy Leyenda_, o lo que sea que esos seres amorfos fuesen, uno de sus trabajos insignia. Es buen bancario, también.

Zetsu se detuvo. —Dicen que sólo los perros pueden escucharla.

Retomó su tarareo con una sonrisa. Kakuzu contuvo las ganas de tirársele encima, no es inteligente pelear en un vehículo.

—Sólo deja de silbar… —pidió, sin ánimos.

—Si me lo pides de por favor y gracias…

Se conoce poco de quién era antes de ingresar en Akatsuki. Su excelente capacidad de infiltración sugiriere que trabajaba como algún agente encubierto. Pero en definitiva, Zetsu es la excepción al dicho "las apariencias engañan". Lo ves y sabes que está perturbado. Te habla y lo confirma.

—Deberías parar, Zetsu —Itachi intervino.

Hidan se apresuró a tomar la palabra. —¿Por qué, Itachi?, ¿por qué tratar de evitar una pelea tan prometedora?

Itachi volteó a Hidan y dio un suspiro. Qué remedio. Se colocó de nuevo los auriculares y acomodó en su asiento.

Él siempre sabía mantener la calma, algo natural en todo buen neurocirujano. Claro, ahora ese título no significa mucho. Sin embargo su pulso y precisión no se quedaron en el manejo del escalpelo; Itachi con un arma es mortal, sobretodo si es una buena. Sigue el mismo camino de la farándula que Kakuzu como protagonista en la serie _Itachi Shippuden_, un éxito creciente de 10 temporadas.

Deidara sabiendo que sin importar el pretexto que pusiera Pain los llevaría a donde él quisiera, se decidió por cambiar de asiento e ir al fondo, con Sasori. Éste parecía estar leyendo, acercarse más se lo confirmó.

—Sasori —llamó. Tomó asiento a su lado, a una distancia moderada.

Su compañero le dio una corta mirada y reanudó su lectura.

—¿Qué lees?

—Un libro.

… Eso fue su culpa, Sasori ya le había dejado claro que fuera más específico con él. Reformuló: —¿Cómo se llama lo que lees?

—Libro.

Un leve grado de irritación se hizo sentir, pero de nuevo, fue su culpa. Más específico.

—¿Qué libro?

—Éste.

Y lo levantó unos centímetros, mostrándoselo, sin despegar su mirada de él para no perder la lectura.

Cuando al fin le pasó por la cabeza _"¿Cómo se titula el libro?"_, seguir la conversación que acabaría en él enterándose de un dato que absolutamente no le serviría en nada y con Sasori harto del cuestionario no parecía tan agradable. Se asomó por la ventana y empezó a contar los perros que veía.

La interacción con Sasori es siempre complicada. Es temperamental y gusta sólo hablar lo necesario, evadiendo frecuentemente a los demás y sumiéndose en sus propios asuntos. Tiene su lado positivo, todo ese aislamiento, le da oportunidad y tiempo para desarrollar el armamento de Akatuski. No todo, tiende a requerir la ayuda de profesionales cuando se trata de maquinaria pesada.

Kisame, por su lado, estaba aburrido. El malestar ya había desistido notoriamente. Konan sentada a su lado, hacía figuras de papel. De papel higiénico, porque era el único que había en la camioneta.

—¿Sabías que más de 10,000 pájaros al año mueren por estrellarse en ventanas? —le dijo.

Paró de moldear la figura de ángel. —¿Tantas?

Konan es ese tipo de persona con la que puedes charlar de cualquier cosa libremente. Conocedora y agradable. Como primera ganadora en Konoha's Next Top Kunoichi, es un ícono para las adolescentes del país.

—Kakuzu, hazlo —incitaba Hidan desde el lado oscuro, del vehículo.

Hidan es todo un estereotipo. Ese amigo, que en cierto punto de nuestras vidas hemos tenido, y que está para causarnos puros problemas. Como cuando en tu vecindario hay una casa lúgubre y antigua que según se dice pertenece a una vieja bruja terriblemente poderosa y mala, y te reta a que entres y le jodas las rosas de su jardín. Tú, de carretón, aceptas y lo haces, pero eres descubierto por la vieja, y tomándote del brazo cuando menos atento estás te mete a su casa.

Aterrado e indefenso rezas a Dios porque la mate antes de que ella te mate a ti, en vano. Sin soltar su agarre te lleva a través de su casa y ves cómo fotos de niños tapizan las paredes, una tras otra. Tu miedo crece, según se dice, son los retratos de sus víctimas. Finalmente se detiene y toma algo de un pequeño armario. Te lo pasa, es una pala de mano y semillas puestas sobre ella. Con inocencia y sin mucha idea de qué hacer con ellas, te las metes a la boca y comes unas cuantas, pero la vieja te da en la cabeza y explica que son para sembrarlas. Serás tonto. Miras al suelo avergonzado y vuelves con ella a su jardín, donde hiciste de tus maldades. Ahí te enseña cómo sembrar correctamente, cuánta agua suministrar y qué tipo de abono usar. Al terminar te invita a comer y notas que no es tan mala como dicen.

Cuidar de sus nuevas plantas se hace algo diario en tus días. Siempre aprendes algo nuevo y te da de comer cada vez un platillo que nunca habías probado, gratis. Te cuenta de su vida, sus experiencias. Descubres que en el pasado se encargaba de dirigir un orfanato y lo mucho que eso le encantaba.

La vieja es parte de tu vida ahora; una segunda madre para ti, y una tercera abuela. Por años te aconseja y ayuda en cuanto puede. Te diviertes tanto con ella. Y es sólo entonces cuando te has encariñado con ella que te confiesa sobre su enfermedad. Es terminal y ya no hay nada que hacer. Te explica que le quedan apenas un par de meses, y tú no puedes creer nada del asunto. Con el tiempo lo asimilas, claro, y tratas de darle significado a cada segundo que pasas con ella.

Eventualmente su momento llega y te das cuenta de lo tarado que fuiste al proponerle que jugaran Twister. Tus padres deciden pagar los costos del funeral y el orfanato en el que ella puso su alma y dinero se presentó y le rindió tributo con un número musical que llenó de júbilo a los dolidos, incluyéndote. Comprendes más que nunca la gran persona que fue y lo mucho que valía; pero el dolor que sientes es grande, demasiado. Te pasas los días en ese jardín, recordando, y llorando. Tu madre no lo comprende. Persiste en llevarte al asilo a que escojas una nueva vieja, pero nadie jamás podrá reemplazarla... Ella era tu mejor amiga.

… Sí… Hidan es de esos amigos… que te hacen esas cosas…

—Llegamos —avisó entonces Pain, desde el volante. Kakuzu crujió sus nudillos, y Zetsu al fin calló, cagado por lo que venía. Los Akatsuki abandonaron sus asientos y congestionaron la puerta de la camioneta hasta que un empujón de Itachi los hizo salir. Pain arrancó, y huyó del lugar.

Konan dio una mirada al panorama. Una carretera desolada y oscura. Alumbrado público tiritando y frente a ellos un edifico abandonado al borde del colapso.

—Troll Pain nos trolleó.

* * *

Que levante la ceja izquierda y guiñe el ojo derecho a la vez al que no le gustó este fic.

¿Nadie…?

Bien.

Actualización semanal los sábados, ya adelanté un poco la historia para posibilitar esto. Espero haber interesado a suficientes lectores con la última línea :B.


	2. El pollo rubio de los huevos de oro

.

Palabras del capítulo: **1422.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: El pollo rubio de los huevos de oro

29 de febrero. Era el día, los preparativos estaban listos. Habían estudiado cada paso y posible escenario. Serían los primeros en participar, y, de conseguirlo, encabezarían toda lista de criminalidad que haya.

Cada 29 de febrero el terrorista legendario Naruto Uzumaki se deja capturar a manos de los Uchiha. Ser llevado a una celda subterránea que dispone de la más alta y sofisticada seguridad en toda Konoha. En un principio, y aunque Uzumaki nunca lo admita, su captura fue real y justa. Sus múltiples conexiones del exterior consiguieron liberarlo eventualmente y Sasuke no pudo estar más frustrado. Creó todo un departamento intencionado únicamente a capturar a Naruto a raíz ello. Cuatro años más tarde fue cuando comenzó la tradición. Uzumaki informó de sus planes a todas las organizaciones criminales respetadas del país: quien lo consiguiese liberar primero sería acreedor de una exagerada suma de dinero y el prestigio que el acto claramente conllevaba.

Hoy es 29 de febrero y su cuarta captura. Akatsuki tiene exactamente una hora para intentar rescatarlo, con dos previas horas de preparación; de fallar, la próxima organización tomaría su lugar la siguiente hora, hasta que alguna lo consiga o las 5 fallen.

Su blanco era Sasuke siendo el único con acceso a Uzumaki. Zetsu no logró confirmar exactamente qué medio usa para desactivar la seguridad de la celda en que lo aprisiona ni el camino de 30 puertas metálicas blindadas previas a éste. La vanidad del sujeto sugiere la identificación de ADN con un mechón de su cabello, nada está seguro. Tampoco se descarta la posibilidad de que cada puerta necesite su propia clave.

La entrada al subterráneo fue difícil de averiguar. No es la misma que la vez anterior, como era de esperarse. Está en el ala norte del edificio, en la sección de celdas colapsadas. Pain iría acompañado de Konan e Itachi. Kakuzu y Hidan crearían una diversión dándole oportunidad a Deidara y Kisame para encargarse de Sasuke. Sasori brindando apoyo desde el exterior.

—Acabo de recibir noticias de Zetsu —comenzó Pain—, el camino a Naruto está repleto de guardias. Confirma que Sasuke está en su oficina.

—Konan —llamó Itachi.

La akatsuki continuaba en su tarea de ingresar al servidor principal de la prisión. Eso facilitaría de forma tremenda la misión para Akatsuki. Pero el reloj comenzó a andar, y no podían perder más tiempo esperándola.

Los dos grupos Akatsuki abordaron sus Toyota de combate. Sasori recibió el mensaje; sobrevoló la prisión y bombardeó la entrada del sólido muro que la recubría, haciéndola pedazos. Salió del perímetro. Los uchihas tomaron posición de ataque y Akatsuki irrumpió en el lugar. Kisame saltó del auto y disparó a cuanto enemigo veía; tomó su bazooka y abrió fuego a la compuerta que conducía al interior de la prisión. Alzó su brazo y fue recibido por Hidan, poniéndolo de vuelta en el vehículo.

Estaban dentro. Un segundo estallido por manos de Kisame colapsó el techo de la entrada manteniendo un buen número de uchihas fuera. Lo extenso del lugar les permitiría seguir en los autos, al menos hasta cierto punto.

—Aquí nos dividimos —advirtió Pain a la primera intersección—, procuren alcanzar a Sasuke —terminó. Doblaron y arrollaron un uchiha, sin intención.

Kakuzu y Hidan bajaron separándose de Kisame y Deidara, tres uchihas se aparecieron.

—¡Salmo 54! —invocó pronto Hidan y arrojó el salmo en mención a un uchiha, acabándolo.

—¡Roca! —Kakuzu tiró una piedra dura en la cabeza de otro uchiha, derribándolo.

Al tercero le dispararon.

Comenzaron a instalar las bombas en el área. Era solamente una medida de seguridad, en caso de fallar. Con el poder de hacer colapsar la edificación Akatsuki sostenía una ventaja notoria. No esperaban llegar a ello.

—¿Zetsu, estás en posición? —habló Konan. Su equipo había tomado la cámara de vigilancia; sin embargo Itachi y Pain ya habían partido. Podía observar a todos sus compañeros movilizándose desde allí. Tal y como Zetsu dijo, la sección de celdas colapsadas, un piso bajo ella, estaba repleta de guardias.

—Casi —respondió. Continuó deslizándose por el conducto de ventilación.

—Itachi y Pain están llegando.

La mujer tecleaba a una velocidad extrema. Estaba segura que podría acceder al servidor desde este computador. Ingresó un último código y…

_Enter_

Tecleó más, y…

_Enter_

—Veinte veces más y ya.

Deidara y Kisame arribaron a la oficina de Sasuke. Era custodiada, naturalmente, por uchihas hembras. Deidara se prostró con descaro frente a los ojos de las cinco. Kisame a distancia, hacía sus necesidades en un árbol que dibujó con rotulador.

—Señoras —saludó Deidara.

La más gorda de las cinco dio un paso al frente; desvainó su espada y la apuntó al Akatsuki. —Yo no estoy casada —aclaró.

Deidara alzó su pierna y voló la espada de una patada. Con una segunda en el estómago de la mujer la estrelló contra la pared. Las demás uchihas alistaron sus armas para abrir fuego, y Deidara, de inmediato, sacó su equipo de Play-Doh; destapó el pequeño tarro y sacó una porción de plastilina, embarrando a los 4 blancos en lanzamientos sucesivos. Desconcertadas, no pudieron reaccionar cuando el Akatsuki tomó su distancia, sacó de su capa un control y presionó el botón de su centro; un estallido acompañó la escena.

Kisame se acercó sonriente cuando el humo se había disipado. —Qué escándalo. Sasuke del otro lado seguro ya advirtió que estamos aquí.

—¿Qué hará, arrojarse por la ventana?

—Ya ha pasado.

—Se resbaló. Lo aclararon luego en otro reportaje.

—Nunca me entero de nada. ¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos?

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

Curiosamente, una puerta corriente separaba la oficina de Sasuke del resto del mundo. De madera; guapa, sí, pero corriente. No parecía necesitar ninguna clave para desactivar cualquier clase de seguro computarizado que podría tener programado, nada. Los dos la miraron, por unos segundos, pensativos.

—Es una trampa —dijo Kisame.

—Uhn.

Entonces, Deidara sintió la bizarra necesidad de tocar. Con cuidado acercó su puño y lo hizo, tres veces, como es la forma correcta de hacerlo. Kisame se veía igual de confundido, viendo la mano de su compañero chocar contra la débil madera.

—¿Y ahora?

—Esperamos, es lo más educado... —replicó Deidara, atontado.

Konan acabó y victoriosamente consiguió acceso al servidor. Aligeró el ritmo y desactivó esa molesta seguridad en las compuertas hacia el subterráneo no sin antes avisar a sus compañeros por el intercomunicador. Seguramente pronto la abordaría una masa de uchihas si no salía de ahí.

—¡Konan! —gruñó de la nada Kakashi, al fin dignándose en aparecer.

Estaba tarde. La akatsuki se volteó a él lista para escuchar cuál era la excusa que tenía esta vez para justificar su retraso.

—¡Me dispararon! —anunció el hombre, con voz quebrada desplomándose al suelo. Konan consiguió atajarlo a tiempo, embarrando sus manos con la sangre del herido—. _D_ mayúscula y dos puntos —se lamentó, antes de caer inconsciente.

La situación la tomó desprevenida. Kakashi debía de venir y ayudarle con su tarea desde hace horas. Él les había proveído a la organización los mapas generales del establecimiento e incluso marcado la mejor ruta que podían tomar, evitando el mayor número de guardias.

Buscó algo que le sirviera para tratar la herida, pero el persistente eco de pisadas la tenía descuidada. Pidió en seguida ayuda al líder y selló la compuerta lo mejor que pudo desde su computador. En cuestión de minutos estaba siendo aporreada agresivamente…

Itachi asintió y Pain partió en apoyo de su compañera. Disparó luego a tres uchihas más y de un puñetazo en el rostro aturdió a otro. La inmensa y espesa nube de humo que envolvía la sala imposibilitaba a sus enemigos tan siquiera ubicar al akatsuki. Los lentes de visión infrarroja resolvían el problema para Itachi.

Zetsu arrojó una tercera bomba de humo desde el conducto y complicó más las cosas para los uchiha. El akatsuki continuó derribando uno tras otro a los guardias, ansioso con proseguir hacia Uzumaki. Habiendo acabado la batalla Zetsu se arrojó desde conducto cayendo en una pila de uchihas, sólo quebrándose un dedo.

La compuerta que conduce al subterráneo, puesta en el extremo derecho más lejano a la entrada, abrió; era señal de que Konan aún se encontraba bien. La cruzaron y bajaron a un extenso corredor, bastante estrecho, con paredes metálicas recubriéndolo e iluminadas lo suficiente como para no pisar alguna rata que pudieran escurrirse entre sus pasos.

—¿Sabias que el verdadero nombre de Barbie es Barbara Millicent Roberts?

—No, Zetsu…

_0:23:46._

—

A 5 uchihas hembras no les gustó este fic.

* * *

Sí, ése es el mejor nombre de capítulo que se me ocurrió D:

**HinataWeasley789:** ¡Hinata, tranquila xD! Ése era nada más el primer capítulo, no creás que voy a abandonar absolutamente _todo_ lo de la versión anterior, ¡para nada! Ya viste cómo reciclé la parte de la escena de Hidan peleando en la prisión que había en la historia pasada. El fic es el mismo y el autor es el mismo, sí tendrá más argumento que el anterior, pero simplemente me es imposible no agregar humor a todos los capítulos. Y el primero no estaba tan alejado del primero de la otra versión, mismo formato de las descripciones, sólo que algo más elaboradas y menos burlonas. Bueno, vos juzgalo, ¿éste capítulo está alejado de la versión anterior?

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0:** Mirá, entendí la mitad de tu comentario xD. Lo segundo más o menos, me di una idea con lo primero que dijiste, jaja. Aunque sí sé que era un halago, entonces gracias, ¡y por el comentario también!

**Nathita:** Esas tres son mis favoritas también :3. Tobi, Tobi, Tobi... de eso no puedo decir mucho por ahora, es secreto D:...


	3. Déjenselo a Itachi

.

Hola :B... No escribí un carajo las dos semanas que publiqué el primer y segundo capítulo, éste lo terminé entre ayer y hoy. Lo hubiera puesto ayer, pero tuve que salir a ver mi sobrino que acaba de nacer :3. Ah, y no tenía internet.

Palabras del capítulo: **2343.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Déjenselo a Itachi**

—Abre… ya pasó mucho tiempo, Itachi lo necesita.

Deidara asintió ligeramente y pasó su mano en la perilla, la giró. Estaba cerrada.

—Está cerrada. Uhn.

—No me digas…

—¿Ahora?

Kisame tomó la gran espada de su revés y destrozó con ella la perilla de un movimiento; ningún sonido provino del otro lado. Preparados para un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento, embistieron la entrada dejando volar al aire añicos de madera rotos y un estruendo sonó finalmente cuando la puerta chocó en la pared.

¿Pared…?

Entraron al deslucido cuarto, vacío a primera vista; encontrando tras futura inspección a Sasuske inconsciente detrás de la puerta, su nariz chorreando —sangre más que todo—, y un arma al lado de su mano izquierda.

—Estaba escondido detrás de…

—Así parece…

Ambos lolearon.

—¡Hidan!

Kakuzu preparó una granada y la arrojó a la horda de uchihas que se acercaban, disparándole con su arma y haciéndola estallar cuando entró a su perímetro. Hidan sacó su guadaña y la extendió a lo alto, jalándola de su cable para batirla contra sus enemigos rodeándole e hiriendo a un buen número.

Esperaban tener al menos un par de minutos más para finalizar de instalar las bombas pero no tardaron en ser emboscados. El gane se estaba volviendo algo absurdo, era gracias a los chalecos antibalas bajo sus capas y la aparente mala puntería de los uchihas que seguían ahí con vida.

—¡Ilumíname, mi Señor! —balbuseó Hidan mirando al techo. Kakuzu fijó la luz de su lámpara de mano en su compañero.

Los uchihas retrocedieron temerosos; Hidan comenzó a correr batiendo su guadaña contra todos los blancos a tal velocidad y con una maestrías que no les dio tiempo para reaccionar y contratacar.

Pero los refuerzos venían en camino. Decenas de uchihas se acercaban por el ala derecha completamente armados.

—¡Demonios!

Kakuzu buscó una posible salida: no podían dirigirse donde ninguno de sus compañeros o estropearían lo que ellos habían logrado, o retrasarían, en el mejor de los casos. Los superaban en número, seguir la pelea tampoco sonaba como lo más factible. Tenían una idea de la estructura de la instalación pero no la conocían tan perfectamente, ¿tendrían que huir sin rumbo fijo hasta quizá conseguir perderse del ojo de sus enemigos?

—¡¿No tienes más granadas? ¡Haz lo mismo que hiciste hace un rato, explotando a todos esos desgraciados! —pidió Hidan, con una ligera desesperación que no se molestó en ocultar.

—No, el pasillo por el que vienen los nuevos refuerzos lo hemos minado, si lo hago la explosión se conectaría a todos los demás explosivos que instalamos. Nuestra mejor opción es huir sin rumbo fijo hasta quizá conseguir perdernos del ojo de nuestros enemigos.

Y así huyeron sin rumbo fijo hasta quizá conseguir perderse del ojo de sus enemigos.

El sangrado de Kakashi no se detenía, Konan hacía presión sobre la herida, y no paraba. Perder la vida de un miembro del equipo amerita la descalificación; pero además, Kakashi le caía bien, no podía dejarlo morir. Pain le aseguró hace unos minutos que iba en camino.

El siguiente rugido de un motor y la embestida de un vehículo afuera le anunció que había llegado.

Cuando Konan abrió la compuerta Pain le dio una mirada rápida asegurándose que estuviera bien, y prosiguió a entregarle el equipo médico necesario para tratar la herida.

Afortunadamente para Kakashi la bala había atravesado su hombro sin incrustarse. Konan desinfectó la herida y comenzó a cerrarla; mientras, Pain establecía contacto con el resto de la organización, como acordaron que harían pasada la primera media hora.

Hidan y Kakuzu fueron los últimos en reportarse informando que permanecían huyendo de los uchiha sólo atacándoles cuando veían oportunidad. Sasori intervino y aconsejó que evacuaran la instalación y él los protegería desde lo alto hasta que pudieran asegurarse, y que reingresaran luego si el apoyo era necesario. Deidara y Kisame estaban a poco de llegar al subterráneo.

—Si necesitan refuerzos iremos de inmediato —dijo a estos dos últimos—; Konan permanecerá ayudándoles desde aquí.

Acabó la llamada comunicando que él evacuaría también a causa de Kakashi.

Para ese momento los nueve estaban sintiendo la presión del tiempo. No saber exactamente cómo liberar a Uzumaki les daba una seria desventaja; aun si la cooperación de Sasuke estaba casi asegurada cabía oportunidad a que no tuvieran lo necesario para triunfar en la misión a tiempo.

—Konan… —la akatsuki desde su computador devolvió la atención a Pain, él ya en el volante de la camioneta, Kakashi en el asiento trasero—, no esperes a que todos salgan para irte.

Más que una orden, era su compañero velando por su bienestar. Sin esperar una respuesta Pain partió. La akatsuki reanudó su tarea.

Deidara y Kisame recorrían la prisión a velocidad, todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Los corredores estaban despejados y, desde que salieron de la oficina de Sasuke, no se habían encontrado con ningún uchiha. Supusieron que de una parte se encargó Itachi y Pain y de la otra Hidan y Kakuzu. También era muy posible que la mejor parte del personal estuviera cuidando las demás celdas; Uzumaki no era el único peligro que tenían encerrado.

—Dobla aquí —avisó Deidara, concentrado en unos planos. Estaban a tres corredores de su destino.

—Creo que deberías despertarlo ya. —Dio un pequeño giro con su cabeza apuntando a Sasuke en el asiento trasero.

Deidara se volteó. Seguía inconsciente, y ahora amarrado, con una capa de cemento seco que vertieron encima de las sogas para menos probabilidades de escapación. —Dudo realmente que coopere. Uhn.

—Para eso está Itachi, ¿no?

Todavía conservaba algunas dudas. Él nunca los había visto interactuar, a Sasuke e Itachi, lo poco que sabe es por boca de Kisame, y éste dice que Sasuke es un "traumado" cuando está en la misma habitación que su hermano. Difícil de imaginar al único que ha tenido las agallas de poner orden en la ciudad actuando vulnerable, mucho menos sirviendo a que su prisionero _premium_ vaya libre.

—Que despierte cuando estemos en el subterráneo, aquí puede causar problemas. Uhn.

En poco consiguieron reunirse con Itachi y Zetsu, encontrándolos al final del corredor subterráneo frente a una inmensa lámina metálica fijada completamente en los bordes de la pared. El único mecanismo de apertura que denotaba era un dispositivo de reconocimiento de voz. Al acercase a él, asimismo, automáticamente se abría una ranura de su centro y era proyectado un laser que asumían, reconocía la pupila. De acuerdo a Itachi la distancia que lo separaba del suelo encajaba con la altura de Sasuke.

Una, dos, tres bofetadas, y despertó, a la cuarta. Una quinta fue necesaria para sacarlo del trance que ver a Itachi le había impuesto.

E Itachi no perdió tiempo en comenzar. —Sasuke, abre la compuerta.

¿Sólo eso serviría para que escupa todo? Sí.

—No.

Ok, no.

.

.

.

Le salió sin titubear y amparado de una intensa mirada. Deidara lanzó un "pff" y se cruzó de brazos, a Kisame le dio risa, Zetsu preguntó un "¿qué hacemos?" y se contestó un "no sé" antes de que Itachi resolviera la duda por él, porque Itachi sí tenía una respuesta clara.

Se agachó para estar a una misma altura que su hermano. Él estaba recostado boca abajo teniendo que levantar la vista para encontrar la de sus opresores. El cemento y la soga envolviéndolo de tobillos a hombros impedía que se sentara, y si lo paraban seguramente no mantendría el equilibrio por sí solo. Era muy pesado también, pudo no haber sido tan buena idea dejarlo así.

Cuando Itachi quedó frente suyo, Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Mírame.

—Vete, Itachi.

—Sasuke, mírame.

Cuando volteó de nuevo, notó que su hermano tenía levantada su mano derecha, con su dedo índice y el que le sigue extendidos, apuntados a él. Sabía lo qué venía. Antes de que pudiera apartar el rostro, Itachi se los metió uno en cada ojo.

Sasuke se llenó del más desesperante dolor acompañado de infinito desprecio para su hemano. —¡Te odio! —le gritó, presionando sus párpados para amenizar el ardor.

Era un hábito que ya tenía historia. Cada que Sasuke no quería obedecer, picada de ojos. Se remontaba desde que eran jóvenes y el pequeño Sasuke no dejaba de joder con que jugaran al Play. Itachi tenía vida.

—Vamos, Sasuke —continuó. Su hermano seguía quejándose—. Abre la compuerta.

Kisame y Deidara lo rodearon y pusieron en pie frente al aparato. Cuando el dolor desistió y pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, se regresó a Itachi, y éste le volvió a enseñar los dedos, amenazándole. Cuando Sasuke colocó su ojo en posición y el láser salió del aparato, Deidara presumió que Kisame tenía razón después de todo. Una luz verde destelló desde arriba de la compuerta figurando que la operación fue exitosa; en cambio, Sasuke al pronunciar lo que parecía ser la contraseña, hizo que sonara una pequeña alarma.

—Hey, ¿te burlas de nosotros? —soltó molesto Deidadra y le empujó haciéndole caer al suelo— ¡Di la contraseña correcta!

Sasuke dio un quejido. —Ésa era.

—¿Qué?

Sin entender, Deidara volteó a Itachi expectante, Kisame le imitó.

—La voz no es la correcta —les aclaró, luego de un poco.

—Pero… ¿la de quién lo es, entonces?

Itachi quedó de un par de pasos frente a la compuerta y colocó sobre la palma de su mano. —¿No es obvio?

—Ah… pues carajo.

_00:46:23_

Konan que escuchaba la conversación desde la cámara de vigilancia se estaba desesperando un poco. En su tiempo no se le había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo pensó más a fondo, no había forma de que ella saliera sola de ahí, en lo poco que quedaba, sin vehículo, sin mapa y desarmada_._ _"¡¿Qué diablos Pain?"_, no paraba de pensar. Está bien que ella fuera descuidad de vez en cuando, y olvidara quizá por lo estresante del momento esos pequeños detalles, pero, ¿Pain también? ¡¿Qué diablos Pain?

¿Y ahora resulta que tampoco podrían rescatar a Uzumaki? Ya. Era inevitable. Iría presa. Con que al menos tuviera su intercomunicador consigo…, pero no, Pain lo usó para hablar con los demás hace rato porque perdió el suyo en la pelea contra los uchihas, ¡y olvidó devolvérselo antes de irse!

"Konan, no esperes a que todos salgan para irte". Ay sí, no esperes, ¡y puso su mirada semisexy para distraerla seguro! En serio que a veces Pain puede ser tan tro…

Se tiró la mano en la cara.

—¡Hidan!

—¿Qué, ahora vas a empezar cada escena de nosotros gritando mi nombre?

—¿Qué? No… ¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué coño querés?

—Pain se comunicó… quiere que accionemos las bombas.

Por un segundo casi olvida que tenían a sus espaldas a decenas de enemigos y detiene el paso. Cuando en el otro capítulo dije que no esperaban llegar a ello, era porque realmente no lo esperaban.

—¿Está seguro?

Kakuzu le asintió. Él hizo lo mismo, para sí mismo, una forma de asimilar la noticia. Tuvieron que dar un giro en la próxima intersección; si no se equivocaban con el mapa mental que se habían construido, podrían rodear su camino y regresar donde comenzaron.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, hermano? —le dijo, con una media sonrisa que le aportó altanería a la frase. Disfrutaba verle impotente, para variar.

—¿Itachi…? —siguió Kisame.

—Has algo. Uhn.

—Sí, Itachi. Sí Itachi —dijo Zetsu también, dos veces.

Itachi Uchiha sabía que hacer, pero no les iba a decir. Él es del tipo de personajes que huyen del campo de batalla misteriosamente para generar suspenso y aparecen gran rato después, descubriendo su genial plan del gane, quedando así como los más geniales. Y eso haría.

_Quedando 3 minutos para la hora…_

—¿Piensa liberarlo 1 segundo antes de que acabe el tiempo, o qué? —balbuceó Deidara. Ni señal de Itachi.

La atención de los cuatro fue captada por el terrible estruendo que sonó en el interior de la prisión. Un temblor se desencadenó sintiéndose más fuerte donde ellos estaban, sacándoles un buen susto.

—Debieron activar las bombas… —ante la reacción estupefacta de Sasuke, Kisame decidió proseguir—, creo que la mitad de la prisión habrá colapsado —sonrió, dejando ver su afilada dentadura ampliada en tamaño por el cristal en su cabeza—. Costará mucho dinero reparar todo eso.

Deidara compendió el juego.

—¿Cuánta era la recompensa que daban por el rescate?

—_Mucha_.

—Y la puedes usar para reparar la prisión si nos abres —aportó Zetsu. Los otros dos casi le pegan.

—Bueno, supongo que no es necesario disimular —se resignó Kisame—. Te daremos cuanto necesites, si nos ayudas.

No ocupó darle muchas vueltas, sí necesitaría dinero, y es preferible conseguirlo honestamente, o casi honestamente. Y ni hablar de lo que pasaría si dejaba que las demás organizaciones participaran también. —Levántenme.

Esta vez, en lugar de pronunciar la contraseña, pidió a los akatsuki que presionara un pequeño botón a un costado del dispositivo. Y entonces sí habló.

—Naruto…

—¿Sasuke? —se escuchó—. ¿Cómo va?

—Escucha… ¿ves un micrófono por la pared?

—Sí, pero no sirve, creo. Yo le hablo y nadie contesta.

Suspiró irritado. —Sólo di la contraseña que usé para encerrarte dentro de 5 segundos.

Deidara apartó su dedo del botón por orden de Sasuke y se perdió la comunicación. Segundos después, una a una todas las puertas de sólido metal se fueron abriendo y dejaron ver, a lo lejos, la figura de Uzumaki.

—Andando…

.

.

.

Por un simple juego la prisión _No Hay Esperanza_ quedó irreconocible y con la mitad de su personal, en menos de una hora. Itachi se excusó por casi costarles la misión diciendo que su plan falló, pero nadie le creyó, Itachi nunca falla nada. Con respecto a Konan, logró escapar. Los efectos de la explosión llegaron hasta donde ella, una pared cercara derrumbó, y se abría afuera de la prisión. Al reunirse con Pain él se excusó diciendo que no le cuestionara nada, que ella tenía la culpa por no prepararse bien.

—Una cosa más —les detuvo Uzumaki, ya dada la recompensa a los akatsuki y un diploma de agradecimiento por su participación a las demás organizaciones—, ¿sabían que la orina de gato brilla bajo luz ultravioleta?

* * *

Lo sé, _ew_. Pero es cierto, ¡vayan y pruébenlo en su gato más cercano!

El próximo capítulo es uno especial de Kakuzu,_ quizá_ lo pongo el otro sábado~

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE:** Realmente no encontraba una forma de parodiar el poder de Deidara. En el fic pasado tampoco se me ocurrió nada, siempre usaba la arcilla, hasta luego pensé en el Play-Doh porque me encanta :B.

**ichigo-animeFan:** "me quedo la imagen mental de kisame disparando al enemigo xD" me tomó un tiempo saber de qué hablabas, y eso que yo lo escribí ._. Sí, algo difícil creer a Naruto de los mejores, al menos aquí, que se ocupa mucha inteligencia para serlo, y bueno, Naruto... :3

**Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon:** a ti sólo gracias xD.


End file.
